Being You
by YzakJouleX
Summary: Halloween is coming up and Hilary has something planed but to pull it off will need the help of 6 girls she knows.KaiHil,ReiMariah,MaxMariam R


_**Being You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! But if I did Rei, Kai, Booklyn and Mystel would spend all there time with me at a undisclosed location .

Couples: Kai/Hil, Rei/Mariah, Max/Mariam

Summery: Halloween is coming up and Hilary has something planed but to pull it off will need the help of 6 girls she knows.

**Chapter # 1 'Being Sneaky'**

'Today is the day I get the ball rolling on Project 'Being You', everything so far is going as planed and now all I have to do is pass out these sleep over invitations to the girls and phase one will be complete. Good thing were stuck in New York and the tournament got postponed because of the weather, It just gives me more of an opportunity to get phase one done faster. Its noon so everyone will have gone to the dining room' Hilary took a deep breath to shove down the wave of giddiness threatening to engulf her and soon she found her self in the dining room, looking around. Suddenly she saw Mariah who was sitting with the rest of the White Tigers and approached.

"Hey guys! I have something to give you Mariah" Said Hilary as she waved sheepishly and quickly looked through the envelopes in her hand until she spotted one that said 'Mariah' in sparkling pink pen.

"Hey Hill" came from Mariah, Lee and Kevin as they looked up at her and a muffled sound came from Gary who was currently stuffing his face with food.

"Hey Hilary" said Rei with a smile as he tilted his head slightly and watched her go though what looked like envelopes in her hand. Getting curious he couldn't help but ask "What's with the envelopes?"

She smiled as she handed Mariah an envelope "Its an invitation" she answered as she saw Mariah raise an eyebrow.

"Don't we get one?" asked Rei confused as to why the rest of the team would not be invited.

"Not unless you want to watch chick flicks with us and paint our nails, it's a girls sleep over" Said Mariah with a giggle as she read the invitation and waved it in Rei's face.

Slightly Flushed all Rei could do was squeak out a reply of "Umm ... No thanks"

Hiding her amusement Hilary spoke fast "Well guys got to go deliver these! I'll see you later ! O and Mariah see you tonight right?"

"Yeah I'll be there" said Mariah as she looked at the retreating figure and waved.

'Good, one down five to go ... now where is Mariam?' thought Hilary as she looked around and saw her target with the other girls. Happy that this would give her the chance to pass them all out at once she hurried over and yelled "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Hilary" came from Mariam waving at her."Hey Hill" said Mathilda with a smile. "Hey" said Emily. "What's up?" said Julia as she looked up from the book she had in her hand and an annoyed "What do you want?" came from MingMing as she looked at Hilary with a board look on her face.

"Well its nice to see you to MingMing" came the sarcastic remark as she gave them each there own envelop.

"What's this?" asked Julia

"Is an invitation to a sleep over tonight. I figured since were stuck here in New York for a couple of more days that we could have a sleep over to get to know each other better and so we could get away from the guys for a while. Or haven't you noticed that were constantly surrounded by testosterone?" said Hilary with a wave of her hand to the tables that were filled with there fellow teammates "and anyway" said Hilary as she motioned for them to come closer and in a hushed sly tone said "you know Halloween is only one week from now and you also know that the BBA throw a party each year and it just so happens ... I have a little something planed and wanted to know if any of you wanted in?"

"What are you planing to do?" asked MingMing a little intrigued by the idea.

"Well I cant say here" sighed Hilary as she noticed they were starting to attracted attention "If you decide to come tonight well talk it over then but till then not a word to anyone okay"

a choirs of 'Okays' was head and Hilary nodded. Saying her goodbyes she made her way back to her room to set up for tonight.

It was about 5 in the afternoon when Mathilda thought it would be a good time to leave to see if Hilary she needed any help setting up. She'd never been to a sleep over before and was excited to see what kind of stuff they'd do but the curiosity of what Hilary had planed for Halloween was killing her she wanted to know so badly.

After packing an over night bag she made her was through the hall and to the door only to see Miguel and Claud coming in giving her an odd look when they saw the duffel bag in her hand.

"Where are you going ?" Asked Miguel as his gaze keep going in-between her the bag and the door.

"Well I got invited to a sleep over by Hilary, some of the other girls will be there" she said with a smile, sighing at there still forms still blocking her way out.

"You mean Hilary is having a sleep over and all the girls from the other teams will be there? And what do there teammates think?" Asked Claud looking a little suspicious.

"Not all the girls just some, and I don't know what there teammates think ... Hilary said it was a way to get to know each other better seeing as we spend so much of our time together and something about needing a brake from the male testosterone" answered Mathilda with a blush after she noticed she'd been babbling. "Well guys its just you guys tonight ... I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said as she made her was between them and opened the door. Waving sheepishly she smiled closing the door yelling "Later" leaving her two teammates bewildered and staring at the closed door.

"Testosterone?" said Claud looking at Miguel

"Well .. I guess I do see Hilary's point, there are more guys in the bey circuit then there is girls, so I don't see why we cant let Mathilda enjoy her time with the girls after all she dose spend most of her time with us .. so I think she deserves a brake" said Miguel with a shrug as he made his way to his room laving Claud on his own.

"Judy?"

"Yes Emily?" came Judy's reply as she turned to find Emily to looking at her.

"Well I wanted to ask if it was okay to stay at Hilary's to night" she asked looking at Judy as she approached, handing her the invitation so she could see why.

"Why would you want to spent the night there?" said Michael from his place at mirror adjusting his baseball cap.

"I was invited to a s..." started Emily only to be interrupted by Max

"Invited where and why weren't we invited" said Max as he had just walked into the room with Rick only having heard Hilary and invited he started to feel hurt thinking she wouldn't invite him to party.

"Well if you could let me finish" sighing with an angry look on her face Emily continued "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Hilary invited me and some of the other girls to a sleep over and I suppose you weren't invited because you NOT girls ... or at least not that I know of" she finished giving them a pointed look "not that you can really tell seeing as some of us spend so much time looking in a mirror you'd think other wise"

"Why you ..." started Michael but at Judy's glare he shut up.

"Sure you can go Emily just make sure to be back here tomorrow by noon" At Emily's nod she smiled.

"I'll go pack then later guys" said Emily as she made her way to her room.

"Hey Ozuma! I'm leaving" yelled Mariam from the door way.

"What do you mean your leaving?" said Ozuma as the rest of the Saint Shields were behind him.

"Ya ... I got invited to a girls night thing so I'm going, I'll be back tomorrow" she said as she left leaving her team looking at the door.

"Girls night?" said Ozuma looking at the door quizzically

"Good Riddance" said Dunga as he made to sit down.

In another part of the hotel Hilary was just finishing setting up with Mathilda's help after getting into an argument with Tyson and Daichi about the whole thing. They only left after Hiro had come in and said he'd triple there training hours if they didn't leave Hilary alone and told them to not interfere with her sleep over tonight or they'd regret it. Hiro seamed to believe that she needed a brake from the guys and that this girl gathering was for the best.

Sitting already in there pj's Hilary and Mathilda waited for the others.

PLEASE R&R !


End file.
